Only In A House Full of Women
by CriminalMindsLuver4ever
Summary: Continuing the original storyline from FostersFanaticcc1 who has decided to stop writing for The Fosters at the moment. This story is AU and follows the lives of Callie, Zarease, Whitney, Peyton, Lena, and Stef Foster. Please Read and Review :)
1. Chapter 1

Background- Stef gives birth to Callie who is 16, and another little girl names Payton who is 12. Stef was married to a man (not Mike) who is Callie's and Payton's father but dies 5 months before meeting Lena.

Lena has two twins girls who she gave birth too, Zarease and Whitney who are 15. Zarease and Whitney came from a drunken one night stand Lena had with her best friend from college.

The regular Adams Fosters kids will be coming in, but they are not related to Lena and Stef

LENA

Stef and I were up kind of early on a Sunday morning. We didn't feel like cooking so we just laid out fruit and yogurt for the kids whenever they woke up.

"Are you still going to the store today," Stef asked me pouring herself a cup of coffee.

"I mean I guess, but can't we get Callie to go to the store and we can get one of the twins to go with her, I kind of just want to spend the day with you, you know doing nothing, cuddling, watching movies... other stuff," I said to my wife smirking at that last comment.

Stef looked at me and smiled back. She laid her coffee cup on the table and came over to me and wrapped me up in a hug as I was sitting on the stool. She had her hands on my neck and I had wrapped my hands around her waist.

"I guess we could use the day to ourselves we haven't had on of those in a while," Stef said to me laying a small kiss on my lips. "We just have to get the kids out of the house."

"Well, that is not going to happen because Whitney is grounded remember," I said to her raising my eyebrows at her.

"Shit," I heard her mumble to herself.

"We can just keep her in her room all day, and we can have the living room to ourselves," I suggested to her.

"So we can be all worried about being walked in on, umm no thanks that just ruins the mood, how about we send Whitney to the store with Callie, that gives us at least an hour for... other stuff since they take a long time at the store and when they get back we can just cuddle and watch movies and maybe Whitney will join us since she can't leave the house."

"I like the way you think, Mrs. Adams Foster," I said to Stef and she kissed me and I kissed her back. She rolled her tongue over my bottom lip and I invited her tongue in my mouth, her tongue danced with my tongue and we made out right in the kitchen, my hand going to he butt, I just loved rubbing her ass when we made out.

"Well this is just lovely to see as soon as you wake up on this sunny Sunday morning," Zarease said. Stef and I stopped and looked at her and Callie was standing right next to her with a disgusted look on her face.

"Umm, your mama and I didn't feel like cooking so there is fruit and yogurt for you, and if you want anything else, make it yourself," Stef said to them moving from in between my legs.

"You really think we are hungry now," Zarease said to us. She just grabbed some orange juice from the fridge and sat down at the table and pulled out her phone.

"So, Callie today we need you to go to the store and take Whitney with you, when she wakes up," I said to her.

"Whoa, Whoa, why do I have to go, and I am not taking mopey with me either so she can damper my mood," Callie said raising her voice at me a little.

"Ok first of all, watch your tone, second of all besides your mama and me you are the only one with a license, and third, because we said so. After you get back from the store, you can do whatever you want for the rest of the day," Stef said to her going up and kissing her forehead.

"Do you have plans Rease," I asked Zarease.

"Ummm, I don't know whatever Jesus wants to do today. We might just go see a movie."

"Mommy, can I have a ride to Jude's house, he wants to play video games today," Payton said running down the stairs and grabbing an apple.

"Hurry up and get dressed, and Callie can take you, your mother and I are not leaving the house today."

"So am I just the chauffeur today, does anybody else need a ride," Callie said to us.

"I do to get out of this house," I heard Whitney mumbling down the stairs.

"Actually you are leaving the house today, you and Callie are going to the store," I said to Whitney.

"Can I just be ungrounded. It has been two weeks. I learned my lesson now," Whitney said.

"I don't think you have, you and Mariana sneaking into an 18 and older club was wrong, and you both know it was," I said to my daughter.

"Omg, it is not like there was alcohol there, we just went to hang out. We got bored of always going to the mall and stuff."

"Well you are 15, you had no right being in a 18 and older club, that is why you are grounded for 3 weeks, so go get dressed and get ready to go to the store."

"This is bull..." Whitney was about to say.

"You finish that word we will make it a month," Stef said to her.

She rolled her eyes and walked up the stairs. Everybody else ate while Stef and I made a grocery list. When everyone was dressed and about to leave I could see the excitement on Stef's face.

"Alright everybody remember curfew, Callie remember to bring Whitney straight home before you do anything else. Payton be back by 6 please," I said giving Payton a hug and handing Callie the grocery list and my debit card.

Everybody walked out the house and when we saw them drive off, Stef immediately picked me up and carried me to our bedroom.

WHITNEY

"I have got to find a way to get out of this house, and I need you two to help me out," I said to Zarease and Callie.

"Umm, how about no, I am not getting in trouble with moms, so you can be an idiot.

"I am not an idiot, I am just tired of sitting in that house, I can't go nowhere but to school or home, do you realize how fucked up this is," I said to them.

"It is not fucked up, you just fucked up, for going into an 18 year or older club," Callie said taking a left turn too Jesus's and Mariana's street.

"You two are pathetic, I cover for you guys all the time, you can't do this one thing for me."

"You do not cover for us," Zarease said.

"Oh, I don't well let's see. I am pretty sure moms would love to hear about the birth control you got on without there permission, or better yet that you snuck Jesus into your room and how I had to blast my Netflix so moms couldn't hear you moaning," I said to my twin sister smirking at her.

"And Callie, how about that time you snuck out after curfew to be with Wyatt when you two were together or the plenty of times you were late from curfew from being with him," I said smirking at Callie too.

"That is so low and you know it," Zarease said to me.

"I tried to keep my show on Netflix low but you were so dumb to have sex in the house, with moms in the house and not be quiet while you do it either.

"I swear if we wasn't in the car I would beat your ass," Zarease said to me. "You have no reason blackmailing us.

"Well let me go see my best friend since we are at her house now. And let me use your phone when you get home so I can call Trevor," I said to her.

"Who the hell is Trevor," Callie asked me.

"A guy I met at the club, he was so nice to me.

"And how old is this guy," Zarease asked me.

"That is none of your business, but let me go inside and see Mariana I haven't seen her like 3 days since she has been sick."

"Umm, we have to be home in a hour," Callie said to me.

"Girl please, moms are not thinking about us, why do you think they kicked us all out the house this morning," I said to my sisters and realization bled on their faces.

"That explains why they were making out in the kitchen this morning," Zarease said.

"So you see, there back at home fucking each other and not thinking bout us, so we have time Callie, just give me like 15 minutes to check and see if she is ok."

"You know what fine 15 minutes and I mean it Whit," Callie said to me her voice stern.

"Yeah yeah yeah," I said to her getting up out the car.

CALLIE

I waited 30 minuted for Whitney to come out of Jesus and Mariana's house. She back in the car, and she just shrugged her shoulders at me.

"I said 15 minutes," I said to her.

"Oh whatever, it was only 30 minutes," she said to me fastening her seatbelt and I drove off.

"So who is this Trevor guy, and how old is he," I asked my little sister.

"He is a guy I met at the club and he is old enough."

"Whit, really, how old is he," I asked her again.

"Ok, he is 19 but so what, he thinks I am 18. He is really cute and so nice. I know he is the one for me.

"Ok, there is no way in hell moms are going to let you see a 19 year old boy, they will kill you," I said to her.

"That is why they are not going to find out," Whitney said to me. I just closed my mouth and drove us to the store.

ZAREASE

Jesus and I were making out on his bed. His mom was gone, and Mariana was downstairs watching TV. Jesus and I haven't had sex in 3 weeks and I missed it.

"I missed this so much," I moaned as he kissed on my neck.

"Me too," he said reaching to my jeans and unbuttoning my jeans and sliding them off of me.

We each got each other naked, and he went to go grab a condom.

"Umm, you don't need that anymore, I am on the pill now. I got on so I can feel close to you. We don't need condoms anymore," I said to him. And he just smiled at me. And started to kiss my body.

PAYTON

"I don't see anything do you," I asked Jude as he looked at my private area as well as me trying to see if any pubic hair was showing up.

"Umm, no I don't see any Payton," he said to me looking uncomfortable. I pulled my underwear and pants back up.

"I mean I have been 12 for 5 months, I don't know why it hasn't showed up yet. I should be getting breast too, and they still haven't come yet," I said to Jude as I slumped back down on his bed.

"Don't worry, my dad told me that puberty happens over time, you will get your grown up lady parts soon," Jude said wrapping his arm around my neck.

"Thanks Jude, have you gotten your man parts yet," I asked him.

"Umm, well not really, I can hear my voice crack sometimes too. But why don't you ask your moms or your sisters, I mean they are girls too.

"I can't because they will make fun of me, that is why I tell you everything, since you are my best friend. You are the only friend I have too."

"What are best friends for, but let's go play video games now," Jude said to me and we went downstairs in his basement to play video games.

STEF

"That was so good," I said to Lena as she was catching her breath.

"Yes, it was. I enjoyed myself," Lena said to me kissing my cheek.

"Eww, you are all sweaty," she said to me laughing.

"You caused it,"I said to her smirking.

"Yes, and we both need showers, we don't want to smell like sex when the kids get home," Lena said getting up out of bed with her naked body and I caught myself staring at her luscious body."

"You coming Ms. Peeping Tom," she said to me with a grin on her face.

I ran to her and we both raced to the shower.

"Did you hear Callie and Whit come in at all," I asked Lena as she washed my body.

"No, I was too busy listening to your moans," she said to me.

"I know they better be in this house when we get out the shower," I said to my wife who was taking care of me in the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

WHITNEY

I was sitting in the living room with my moms as they cuddled on the couch watching a movie. I would rather sit here and watch them cuddle then be stuck in my room.

"Can we watch something else now, this movie is boring me," I said to my moms.

"When this goes off, we can watch something else," Stef said to me. I just blew my breath and crossed my arms at them.

"Alright let's talk," my mama said getting out of Stef's lap and pausing the movie.

"Talk about what," I said to them with attitude in my voice.

"You, and what is going on with you and why you have so much resentment towards your mother and I," Stef said to me.

"Well there is nothing wrong with me, so you can play your movie now," I said to them, not turning to look at them.

"Whitney, please chill with the attitude, it is starting to get on my nerves," Lena said to me.

"And I care because," I said to my mom. I knew I was pushing it with them but I just didn't care.

"You need to watch your tone Whit," Stef said to m e her voice sounding serious.

"Oh my god," I am going in my room," I said getting up.

"No you are not, you are going to sit your ass back down on that couch and we are going to talk, and if you get up one more time you are grounded for another two weeks," Stef yelled at me.

I sat back down and rolled my eyes at her.

"What is going on with you sweetheart, you never act like this before, is it because you are grounded. I hope it is not because you been grounded before but you have never been this disrespectful before towards us."

"Like I said there is nothing wrong with me," I said my tone having no emotion at all.

"Yes it is, is it because your father left for Italy 2 months ago, you haven't started acting like this until he left, is that it. You miss him, I miss him too you know he is still my best friend, has been since college," my mom said scooting closer to me.

"I really don't want to talk about this," I said to my mom.

I really did miss my father. He was my everything, my world. I mean I look just like him well a little bit I may add. Since me and my sister are fraternal. We are told all of the time that we look like our mom, but that is just because of the bushy hair we gained from her and her skin complexion, but our dad is white. I just think I have more of his features besides my moms. But that is beside the point my dad didn't even tell us he left, he told us 2 weeks after he already moved into his apartment. It hurt my sister and me to the core. It is just I didn't want to show I was hurt to anybody. But I really did miss my dad. I am the definition of a daddy's girl.

"Well you need to talk, tell us what you are feeling," my mom said to me moving more closer to me so she can hug me or something like she always does. But I moved away from her and I sorta pushed her away from me. I can see the hurt on her face when I did that to her.

"I am going to bed, I have homework that I need to look over for tomorrow anyway," I said getting up.

"Honey, can you please talk to your mother and me," we hate seeing you like this," Stef said to me.

"Well you know, that is the thing, you are _not_ my mother," I said to her with venom in my voice. I looked at her and went up to my bedroom.

ZAREASE

Jesus groaned as he pulled out of me. He was breathless since this was our 2nd round of sex. He pulled out of me even though I was on birth control, but he was just being extra careful. He collapsed on top of me catching his breath. I pulled the sheets up over my breast even though he was my boyfriend I still felt uncomfortable being naked around him. I always liked to keep the light off during sex and if it was in the daytime. I tried to hide my body from him, even though he has seen me naked, I just feel exposed.

"Are you ok," he asked me breathless.

"Yeah I am, just tired," I said to him. "I actually have to get ready to get home, do you think your mom can drop me off, I don't want to have to call Callie again," I asked him.

"Yea, I will call and ask her," he said getting up out of the bed naked and all and putting his clothes back on. I waited until he went into the bathroom so I could get dressed. When I tried to reach for my underwear off of the floor I got this sharp cramping pain in my side. I winced in pain as I tried to put my underwear on. The pain shoot down to my genitals and it made me wince more. I couldn't even get dressed. I had to hurry up before my curfew came. So I got dressed even though the pain was unbearable.

STEF

I was sitting next to Lena and she looked so sad. We really didn't know what was going on with Whitney. It had to be her father, because Lena and I caught her one night last week staring at a picture of them two. But I had to admit to myself that the last comment she made did hurt me real deep inside.

"Should I go talk to her," I said to Lena.

"No I will, maybe I can talk some sense into her, when I am done with her you can talk to her. But I can tell you this, she loves you and you are just as much of her mother as I am, ok," my wife said to me kissing my cheek. She got up and went upstairs.

I went to the kitchen to grab a small snack, I didn't want to ruin dinner. When I sat down with a bag of chips and a beer. I saw my youngest daughter Payton walk in the kitchen.

"Hey mommy, she said to me," coming up to me giving me a small hug and grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl.

"Hey sweetheart, how was Jude's house," I asked her.

"Umm, it was fun we played video games and I taught him how to play soccer, since Jude can't play anything but video games."

"That is great sweetheart, well when mama, comes downstairs from talking to your sister she will be starting dinner ok," I said to her.

"Ok, but can I ask you a question," she asked me sounding nervous in her voice.

"Sure sweets," what is it.

"Well um, today I umm.. well actually I umm.." she said stuttering to me.

"Alright how about you sit down and try to use your words baby," I said to my daughter and she sat down next to me. "So what is it. I asked her taking a sip of my beer."

"Umm, when did you grow pubic hair," she asked me. When she said that I spit out my drink.

"See, I knew this would happen. You was going to make fun of me. Payton said getting up off the stool.

"Oh no sweetheart, you did nothing wrong it just caught me off guard," I said to her. I actually felt bad for making her feel uncomfortable. I knew these questions were going to come sooner or later. It was just different with the twins and Callie, they hated to talk about their bodies, so we gave them the basics and they was fine with it.

"Umm, well sweetie, every girl is different ok. Every girls starts puberty at a different age ok. And I know you are twelve now but this type of stuff takes time ok," I said to her taking her hand in mines and kissing her hand.

"But that still doesn't answer my question, when did you get yours," she asked me.

"Umm I can't remember sweetheart I had to be about 12 or 13," I said to her.

"Ok, well thanks," Payton said jumping off the stool and running back upstairs.

Payton was such a mini me. She wasn't a girly girl at all she was such a tomboy. She only hung out with the boys just like I did. And she looked just like me. The exact replica of me. Hair, facial expressions, and bone structure. Callie didn't look a thing like me. I finished up my snack and waited for Lena to give me the go ahead to talk to Whitney.


	3. Chapter 3

LENA

I opened the door to the twins room and Whitney was laying on her bed facing the wall. I saw her shoulders slump up and down and I knew she was crying. I closed the door behind me and just stared at my daughter.

"Honey, what's wrong," I said sitting down on her bed facing her.

"Nothing, can you leave please," she said her voice shaking.

"I'm not leaving sweetie, come on look at me talk to me," I said to her rubbing her shoulder.

"Mom, can you just leave please, I do not want to talk right now," she said.

"Whitney, I know this is about your father, you haven't been the same since he left. I know you are upset that he left and didn't tell you or your sister, but you know why he had to leave," I told her rubbing her shoulder.

"He could of said something," she mumbled to herself.

"I agree with you sweetheart, but he had to leave for work, I am pretty sure he will be back," I said to my daughter. "Can you look at me please."

She turned around and looked at me her eyes red and cheeks all wet from crying. I smiled at her and rubbed her cheek.

"But I really want to know why you said what you said to your mom," I asked my daughter and she just blew her breath at me.

"I didn't mean it, but it is true, she is not my mother. I don't need three parents."

"Well she is your mother sweetheart, she did adopt you when Stef and I got married. Just like I did I am also Callie and Payton's mom too. Just because she didn't give birth too you doesn't mean she isn't your mother," I said to Whitney.

"I love Stef I really do, but she is always yelling at me, and telling me what to do," Whitney said.

"Why do you think she does that, she loves you more than anything in this world, I often feel like sometimes she loves you four more than me, but that is just how she is, she loves hard. I know that comment you said to her hurt her and you need to apologize. I don't want you to ever say something like that to your mother again, do you understand me," I asked her giving her a stern look.

"Yea, sure I will apologize."

"Ok, well you do it when you ready, but I know your mom will need a hug," I said to my daughter kissing her forehead and going downstairs to start something for dinner.

WHITNEY

When my mom left out of my room. I just laid in my bed and stared tat the ceiling. I really thought about what she said and I was going to apologize to Stef after dinner. But right now I had something else on my mind.

I opened my bedroom door and made sure the coast was clear. I saw the room light in Payton's room on, but I didn't have to worry about her coming out of there. I went to my moms room and closed the door slightly. I went to my moms closet and opened up her drawer that had important documents in there. I moved the papers out of the way and grabbed my cell phone. I kissed my cell phone and sat on the floor in their closet. I pulled Trevor's phone number out of my pocket and dialed it. I waited for it to ring and when it rung the 3rd time. He picked up.

"Hello," he said into the phone.

"Hi, Trevor this is Whitney the girl you meet at the club a few weeks ago."

"I meet a lot of girls at clubs, so I kinda need you to describe yourself to me," he said chuckling at me.

"Well, I had the long brown bushy hair that has the blonde tips on the end. I had on a pair of jeans with red converse, and a black belly shirt that said WinterWonderland on it. I was with my best friend she was Latin, you said we both needed to be on the cover of playboy magazine," I said to him.

"Ah, Whitney now I remember you. We danced a few times right," he said like he was smiling on the phone.

"Yep, we danced a few, you had your hands on my ass the whole time," I said to him.

"I definitely remember you, how you been you haven't called me since that night," he asked me.

"I lost your number, but I just found it," I lied to him.

"Good so when can I see your sexy ass," he said sounding very seductively.

"Well when are you free," I asked him.

"How about tomorrow. I know it is a Monday, but I need to see you ASAP," he said into the phone.

I know on Monday I had school and I couldn't tell him I was still in High school because he would know that I was lying about being 18.

"Umm ok, what time," I asked him.

"How about 8. We can meet at the pier on the beach," he said to me.

Holy shit I thought to myself. How was I going to sneak out. Even if I wasn't grounded curfew was at 7 on a school night.

"Ok that sounds good, I will see you then Trevor," I said to him trying not to sound nervous.

"I can't wait to see you sexy," he said and hung up the phone.

How was I going to do this.

CALLIE

"So are you sure this is what you want to do," Wyatt asked me as I cuddled in his lap on the lawn chair in his backyard.

Wyatt and I weren't together anymore, but we still acted like we were. He was more my best friend than a boyfriend. But I still loved him with all my heart.

"Yes, I have too. I am doing it tomorrow right after school. Can you be there with me when I go," I asked him.

"I sure will," he said both of our hands rubbing my stomach and in my mind I was really considering if this was a good idea.

STEF

I was in the kitchen helping Lena with dinner. She was doing most of the cooking but I was trying to help as much as I could.

"So your youngest daughter startled me with a question when she came home," I told Lena starting a conversation with her.

"And what was that," she said stirring something in the pot.

"She asked me when I started growing pubic hair," I said to Lena laughing a little bit.

"And what did you say," Lena said facing me.

"Well I just said that I got it when I was 12 or 13. And I told her that puberty happens over time.

"I mean she is getting at that age should we sit down and talk to her soon, just give her the talk we gave the twins and Callie.

"I think she is a little more curious than Callie, and the twins. I wasn't even that curious growing up, when I started getting parts and my period I was just like ok and my mom explained it all," I said to Lena.

"Well not every girl is like you or our other 3 daughters. How about after dinner and when she goes to bed we will talk to her and figure out what she is feeling," Lena said to me. I went up to her and kissed her cheek then I started kissing her neck.

"You better stop, before we have round 4 of sex tonight," she said smirking at me.

"I am fine with that," I said to her rubbing up and down her arm.

"No Stef we have work tomorrow, we had enough sex today to last us a month," she said kissing my cheek.

"There is no way I am waiting a month again," I said to Lena that is when I heard the kitchen door open and close.

ZAREASE

I walked into the kitchen with my mom saying she wasn't waiting a month again. I really did not want to know what they were talking about.

"Hey sweets, how was your day," Stef asked me and I just smiled at her.

"Um, it was good. Jesus and I just went to the mall as planned I said," lying to her.

I tried to walk normal but the pain in my pubic area was tearing my body down. I noticed I was limping a little bit.

"You ok, why are you walking like that," Stef said hurrying over to me.

"Mom I am fine. I just hurt myself at the mall, I fell down the escalator," I said once again lying to them. I looked at Lena and she looked worried too.

"Oh ok, well let me get you an ice pack and you go rest your leg in the breakfast nook until dinner is ready. I will look at your leg later," Stef said kissing my cheek and going to the freezer to get an ice pack ready.

I limped on over to the breakfast nook to sit down and I was curious why I was in so much pain in my pubic area.

I brought my phone out so I could research why.I googled pain in a woman's vagina. A lot of stuff popped up. I read through some of the reasons why woman get pain in their vagina and none of them made sense. I clicked on another link and it mentioned something called pain after sex. I quickly closed the app. And laid my phone down next to me. I did not want to read about pain due to sex. I enjoyed it too much. It was probably the new birth control that I was on. I really wish I could talk to my moms but that would be too embarrassing. I didn't want them knowing that I was having sex. I did not want that talk like they gave to Callie when they found out her and Wyatt where having sex. We had the regular birds and the bees talk when we were 13 or 14 years old. But that was all I needed. I wanted my mothers to think of me an innocent girl, and not look at me as someone who was having sex. I just sat there and tried to hold in the tears due to the fact that I was in this much pain.


	4. Chapter 4

PAYTON

I was sitting in my room on my tablet that I saved all of my allowance up for to get. It was my christmas gift to myself. I found myself staring at naked woman on my computer again. I tended to always go on Playboy. I wasn't looking at it because I found woman hot, I just wished my body looked like these woman. I looked down at my chest and it was enough to make me cry, they were so flat.

I found myself scrolling through the naked woman again, and that is when I heard a knock on the door. I quickly exited out of the playboy tab and pretended I was looking up sports gear.

"Come in," I shouted to the door and my moms walked in.

"Hey sweets, can we talk to you for a second," Stef said to me and I nodded at them and they came and sat down on my bed.

"So your mom was telling me what you asked her," Lena said to me. I immediately grew red in the face.

"It is nothing to be embarrassed about, you are just curious honey and that is ok," Lena said to me.

"Just out of curiosity , why are you so eager for puberty to start," Stef asked me.

"I mean two girls on the soccer team are wearing bras. One girl has boobs she was showing them off in the locker room. And 5 girls have their periods. It is just not fair. I still feel like I am 9 years old. I just want to feel older," I said to my moms almost on the brink of tears.

"Aww sweetheart, well every girl is different. It is up to your body to determine when it starts to develop. I will tell you a story, so apparently I don't have the biggest breast out there. Even after having the twins they still didn't grow. When I was about 12 or 13. my breast would not grow to save my life. When I was 14 they still was small. So I rubbed mayonnaise on my chest to get them to grow. When I turned 16 I was a B cup and I knew they was going to stay that way. So development happens over time, you will get your female parts soon, I promise," Lena said kissing me on the forehead.

"I just don't want to feel like a little girl anymore, that is all."

"Well to be honest sweetheart, and I am going to be honest with you. Since you are an athlete, having breast will be very uncomfortable for you. Since you run a lot, having two big lumps can slow you down, also having pubic hair, it is very uncomfortable and it itches bad sometimes. You already know that periods are no fun, cramps hurt like hell, you have to worry about messing up your clothes, and you can't wear what you want. Puberty sucks, just being a woman sucks in general. So please don't be in a rush to grow up," Stef said to me and kissed my head also.

I had to admit the comment my mom made to me had my scared, but I still wanted to grow up and feel like a woman.

"All it is, it is just curiosity. You will grow up and become a beautiful young woman. Then your mother will have to fight the boys off of you," Lena said to me and I smiled at her.

"Alright, well put the tablet away and get ready for bed, ok sweetheart," Stef told me to do.

I nodded at them and they both kissed me on my head, and gave me a hug. When they walked out of the room I just stared at the wall and thought about what my moms said. I couldn't help but still wish I felt like a woman.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning, I had to force myself to get out of bed. I was not a morning person at all. I had to wait for the shower as usual. When I heard Zarease come out of the shower I immediately ran in the bathroom. When I took off my clothes I noticed these black spikes on my vagina.I rubbed my hand over it and immediately my face lit up.

"MOMS," I yelled out to them. I heard feet on the stairs I knew it was my moms and probably my sisters following them to see what was wrong.

"Payton where are you," I heard Stef yell out my name.

"In the bathroom," I yelled back at her.

"What's wrong baby," Lena said opening the door a little bit with Stef right behind her and I knew my sisters were behind her too.

"Look," I said to them,pointing to my pubic region.

I saw Stef's eyes get wide and her face looking like she was going to laugh, and Lena looked sympathetic to me.

"Hold the hell up, she screamed like someone was stabbing her to show us she got hair on her pus," Whitney was about to say but my moms glared at her with that death glare.

"Ok, umm you three downstairs, Callie finish breakfast please, and Whitney change your outfit please for the last time," Stef said furiously at her.

I heard Whitney mumble something under her breath and I heard her door slam.

"Well, are you excited for me," I said to my moms a huge grin on my face.

"Umm sweetie, we are very excited Stef said her voice holding in laughter.

"I got hair I am so excited," I said looking down at my region again and touching it.

"We are glad you got it sweetheart, but don't scream like that again, you scared us and made your mom spill her coffee, go ahead and get in the shower you have 15 minuted before we have to leave.

"Ok," I said still smiling I ran up to hug my moms butt naked and all. And my moms hugged me back.

They left out of the bathroom and I jumped up and down. I couldn't wait to tell Jude.

STEF

We left out of the room and we both had to run in our bedroom to laugh.

"We are horrible mothers for laughing at our daughter," Lena said to me coughing a little bit.

"She is the cutest thing ever, the other three never did that, that is why it is so funny to me, she was so excited over those little bit of hairs," I said to my wife still laughing.

"I know, I just hope at practice today she doesn't go flashing her vagina to everyone," Lena said to me shaking her head.

"I mean she can be shy at times, but we are her moms that is why she felt comfortable showing us, I know once she gets older she will get to be a little more private."

"I know but let us enjoy her at this innocent age now, we both know it is going to end soon," I said to my wife and I kissed her on the lips and we headed back downstairs.

CALLIE

Throughout the day I was on the edge, Wyatt kept on texting throughout the day to make sure I was ok. I couldn't even concentrate on my work I was so nervous. I kept on rubbing my stomach throughout the day. The fact that there was a human inside of me growing. It made me cry again. When the end of the day came. I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. I knew Wyatt was waiting for me but I needed to go to the bathroom to calm down and catch my breath. I found myself crying a little bit.

I meet Wyatt at his car. He had to drive me since Lena had a meeting after school and she was going to need the car. On the way there Wyatt had one hand in mines and one hand on the wheel. I could feel my body shaking. When we got there we just sat in the waiting room until they called my name. I was literally on egg shells at this moment.

"Callie Adams Foster," I heard a nurse say.

ZAREASE

I sat with Jesus under the lifeguard stand at the beach we was just cuddling I sat in between his legs and he just rubbed my thighs.

"So I have to ask you a question," I asked my boyfriend.

"What is it," he said to me.

"So have you had any pain you know after we have sex," I asked him. I looked up to face him.

"Umm, no not at all, why you ask."

"I was just curious yesterday after we had sex I felt some pain, and I went home to look up possibilities and that was one of them, I just think it is the birth control that I am on."

"Oh, well I haven't felt anything after we have sex, do you think we should stop for awhile," he asked me. "I would totally be ok. I just want you to be comfortable.

"No no babe, we are not going to stop having sex, it feels too good and I love feeling this connected to you. In the 6 months we been together. I love you and sex is something that shows how much we love each other.

"I love you too," he said stroking my hair that was out and flowing in the wind.

I leaned back and kissed him and he kissed me back. I wanted more than a kiss and I know he did too. I could tell by his actions.

"I turned my body around to face him, and we started to french kiss and I could feel my blood rising inside. I needed more. I laid back on the sand and he laid on top of me. I could feel my insides pulse.

"I don't think we should do this in public," he said to me.

"Nobody is out here at all, and we just have to be quick," I said giving him my puppy dog look.

"I can't say no to that look," he said smiling at me and got back to kissing me. He reached down and pulled down my leggings and underwear. He reached and pulled his pants down a little bit and took out his manhood. He entered me and I couldn't help but screech out in pain.

"Whoa whoa, are you ok," he said to me pulling out and looking at me with concern.

"No, I am fine. You can go again," I said to him.

He entered my again slowly this time. It was so painful. I felt my body tense up and I couldn't help but cry. He saw me crying and he pulled out.

"This is't a good idea. You look like your in a lot of pain," he said buttoning up his pants.

I was crying now because I was in a lot of pain.

"Should we go to your mom, you don't look so good," he said and he looked like he was about to cry to.

"No, that is not an option. I am going to just go home, can you walk me please," I said trying to get up off the ground.

"Yeah sure of course," he said to me.

He helped me up off the sand he put his hand in mines and walked me home.


	5. Chapter 5

WHITNEY

While I waited for my mom to come out of her office, I went to some girls that I had math class with. I asked them to help me out tonight. I was going to tell my moms that we had a pop quiz coming up tomorrow, and our study group needed to study for it at the library.

I mean they had to buy it, my moms were all for studying and academics. I was going to have the girls cover for me. They owed me anyway.

When I got in the car with my mom, being that I was the only one in the car, because I was the only one that had to be home right after school, I just smiled at her.

"What is that smile for," she asked me.

"Well I have to ask you something," I said to her.

"Ok, what is it, and remember you are still grounded," she said raising her eyebrows at me.

"Omg, I know that I am grounded. But tomorrow. Ms Esber hinted that we might have a pop quiz tomorrow, and you know Ms. Esber pop quizzes are like unit exams So 3 other girls in my class are going to study at the library tonight, you can drive me there and pick me up if you want. I promise I am going to just study," I said to my mom giving her my puppy dog eyes.

"I never seen you this excited over studying before, but let me talk to your mom about it, and we will let you know," she said to me.

"Oh and also since two of the girls have practice after school it is going to be after curfew at like 8 but only for an hour," I said to her.

"Whitney you know how we feel about you guys going out after curfew on a school night," she said to me.

"Mom, I am not 11 and two it is not like I am asking to stay out till 10. I am going to study and that is all.

"Like, I said I will discuss it with your mother," we will let you know later," she said to me.

"Ok," I said to her.

I just smiled at myself, this plan had to work. I really wanted to see Trevor tonight. I just had too.

CALLIE

I was laying down on the table, and the doctor was giving me an ultrasound to check to see if there was a baby in their and to make sure I can get the abortion. When the gel hit my stomach I flinched from the coldness.

I had my eyes closed so I couldn't look at the screen. But I made the mistake of not covering my ears. I heard the heartbeat. I found myself tensing up. Wyatt held my hand because I knew he felt the same way I was feeling.

"Ok, well do you still want to proceed," the doctor asked me.

I started shaking and my heart started pounding in my chest. Hearing the human being I created heartbeat had me having second thoughts.

"Wyatt help," I said to him and he squeezed my hand harder. I saw the tears in his eyes.

ZAREASE

I walked home with Jesus. When he dropped me off he kissed and walked away. He had to hurry up and get home. I saw my mom pull up and I tried to walk straight without walking like I was in so much pain.

"Hey baby," she said to me walking up to me kissing my temple.

"Why are you walking like that," my twin asked me. I could of strangled her for pointing out that I was in pain.

"Is your knee still hurting," my mom said to me.

"Umm, yea I guess, I am going to just going to lay down, i have a headache," I said to them.

I tried to walk as fast I could, this pain was unbearable. I went in my room and dropped my stuff and went into the bathroom. I grabbed a hand held mirror from the linen closet in our bathroom and I propped my foot up on the toilet and held the mirror to my vagina to check and see if there was anything wrong. I lowered he mirror and held open my outer lips of my womanhood and it did look red to me. I almost started to cry again. I didn't know what was wrong with me. I was scared because I didn't know what it was. I wanted to go to the doctors to get checked out but I couldn't tell my moms. I just couldn't.

WHITNEY

"So mom can I go," I asked Stef when she came in. She was sitting at the table with a beer.

"When did you become excited about school," she said to me.

"I am not excited about school at all, I just need to bring my grade up and this new study group can help me," I said to Stef rubbing her leg to get her to say yes.

"Ok, but your mom and I have things to do, so you need to find a ride, and be back in this house by 9 o'clock or you are grounded for another week understood," Stef told me her voice calm but stern.

"Gotcha," I said running off. I went to my room and packed my outfit in my schoolbag I made sure I brought my math stuff so moms won't be suspicious. My outfit I was wearing tonight looked great. I sat downstairs and waited for Heather to pick me up. I just couldn't wait to see Trevor.

STEF

I helped Lena clean up the kitchen after dinner. I loved watching her move around the kitchen. I just stared at her body when she leaned over to clean the table. Even after 10 years together her body still turned me on and left a burning sensation in between my legs.

She looked at me and smiled.

"What are you staring at," she asked looking at me with a giddy smirk on her face.

"I'm looking at you," I said to her.

"Well you keep looking at me like that, I am going to have to take you right here on this table.

That last comment just made my insides stir more.

"So what are me and you doing tonight, like you told Whitney.

"Oh, nothing you are going to stay here and keep an eye out on the girls while I go get our daughter at wherever she is at, she think she can pull one over on us, she forgot who her mother was. I was the queen of sneaky."

"Oh, so you didn't buy her story either," Lena said to me facing me with her arms crossed.

"Hell no I did not. That girl hates school. She is up to something and I am going to find out," I said to my wife raising my eyebrows at her. "But when I get home with our daughter I want you in that bed laying naked and ready for me. Because when I am done with Whitney I am going to need all the sex I can get.


	6. Chapter 6

CALLIE

I tried to go through out dinner without showing any emotion, but after dinner. I immediately went to my room and laid in bed and cried my eyes out. When I heard my phone buzzing I looked at it and it was Wyatt. I stopped crying and answered the phone.

"Hello," I said into the phone. My voice still sounding like I was crying.

"How are you feeling you ok, you didn't say anything in the car when I drove you home," he said into the phone sounding concerned.

"I know, I am just thinking things of some things. Do you think we made the right decision,"?

"It was your decision Callie, and I support you no matter what," he said and I knew he was smiling.

When he made that last comment I rubbed my stomach and I smiled down at the human growing inside me.

WHITNEY

The outfit I was wearing was on point as I looked in the bathroom mirror in the library. I'm glad I had boobs to make me look even better in this tank top. My hips where filling out my shorts and I had a silver chain belt around my stomach. I knew if my mothers ever caught me in this outfit, I would be dead. I walked out the bathroom Heather sitting at the table doing her homework. I was so glad that she was covering for me.

I gave her the thumbs up sign and I walked out of the library and headed on over to the pier.

When I got to the pier I saw Trevor standing there looking fine as ever bending over the boardwalk. He didn't even notice me coming so I leaned next to him.

"I wonder what is in that water that looks better than me," I said to him smirking at him and I saw a smile on his face.

"Holy shit girl, you look good," he said looking me up and down.

"Well at least I got your attention, so you like my outfit," I said to him spending around.

"I love your outfit, god you are so sexy," he said to me and I immediately started to blush and I looked to the ground. I noticed the huge bulge in his pants and I had to look back to his face.

"So can I get some love," he said to me and I grinned at him.

"I ran in his arms and gave him a big hug and he lifted me up off the ground and spun me around. I just giggled in his arms.

"I missed you, you are all I could think about lately," he said close to my lips his hands wrapped around my waist.

"I missed you too," I said and he leaned in a kissed me. I kissed him back with all the force I could give him. He pushed me closer to him and I felt his dick press against me and I my hormones and my crotch were taking over. I never felt this way before, being that I am a virgin. This feelings were new to me.

STEF

I drove to the library and I parked my car and went inside. I walked around for a bit and I saw the girl that picked her up sitting at the table. With a textbook open, but on her cell phone. I exhaled and walked up to her.

"Hello, I'm Stef Adams Foster, you picked up my daughter and I am looking for her, we had an emergency and I need to pick her up.

"Oh um, well I am Heather by the way and she just left and went around the corner for a minute to get us a snack, the vending machine is broken here," she said to me her voice shaking like she was scared.

"Oh really it is working to me," I said gesturing at the vending machine that a young girl was using.

"Well it wasn't working for me when I got in," she said and I can tell she was lying.

"So I am just going to cut to the chase," I said sitting down and giving her the best scary, interrogating look I could give her. "My daughter, your friend is grounded and right now you are harboring a fugitive.

I looked on her face and she looked scared like she was going to shit her pants.

"And one of her mothers, the one you are talking to right now is a cop, and if I were you, I would tell me where my daughter is," I said to her giving her that evil scream.

"Ok ok, she is at the pier. I'm sorry I did this, I am just going to go right now," she grabbing her book and running out the library. I grabbed my keys and rushed out to get my daughter.

WHITNEY

His hands were roaming my back, and ever so often would rub my ass. His lips felt amazing in my lips. My body was on a uproar. I needed more, but I was too scared to move to the next step.

"WHITNEY AMERIE ADAMS FOSTER," I heard a familiar voice yell.

Oh shit I thought to myself. I looked at Trevor and he looked so confused.

"Whitney I know you heard me calling you," my mom said to me.

I just looked at her and honestly I was upset that she was embarrassing me in front of Trevor.

"Come on let's go," she said grabbing my wrist.

"Can you not grab my wrist like please," I said to my mom. I knew I was pushing my boundaries.

"Whitney, I am going to say this one more time, let's go," my mothers voice sounding sharp.

"Can I at least say bye to Trevor without you around," I said to my mom and she was fuming.

"Look, babe it's ok. Just go ahead with your mom I will see you again," he said kissing my cheek but he shook his head and walked away. I really wanted to cry.

"Mom, how could you embarrass me in front of him," I said to my mom. I was mad at her just as she was mad at also.

"Embarrass _you_ , what the hell is wrong with you Whitney, who even is that guy in the first place he looks way to old for you to be dating in the first place, how old is he," she said crossing her arms.

"I'm not telling you," I said crossing my arms back at her.

"Whitney, I swear on my life and my fathers life if you don't answer my question you are going to swimming with the fish," she said my mom's face was red.

"He is 19, but age doesn't matter to me."

"Well it matters to me and your mother, ohh Whitney you are so extra grounded. You are never going to be able to see sunlight again. And what the hell are you wearing?"

"I already feel grounded living in the house with you," I said to Stef with venom in my voice.

"Whitney, don't talk to me like that, you are way out of line and crossing your boundaries young lady."

"So what, you humiliated me tonight in front of Trevor, and I really like him," I said to my mom.

"Where did you even meet him," my mom asked me.

"I met him at the club."

"Well you are never seeing him again," Stef said to me and I scoffed at her.

"Yea ok," I said to her and I looked at the ground and swayed my foot on the wood on the boardwalk.

"Whitney, you need to stop talking to me like that, you have really lost your mind."

I just rolled my eyes at her and looked away from her eyes.

"What is going on with Whitney ever since you turned 14 or better yet when your father left you have turned upside down. You are out of control."

"I am not out of control, you need to stop acting like you know me," I said to her.

"I do know you. I am your mother I known you since you were 5 years old."

"See that is the thing, you are not my mother you need to stop saying that," I said to Stef.

"Sweetheart believe it or not I am your mother, just because I didn't give birth to you doesn't mean anything, you are my daughter.

"No you are not, you are just some widowed lady who met my mother and automatically claimed that you were a lesbian," I said to her with spite and venom in my voice.

I looked at Stef's face and I could tell she was hurt by my last comment.

"Now your quiet, look I'm going home. It is getting cold and I am sleepy."

I saw Stef's face and I can tell her emotions were mixed with hurt, sadness, and anger. By the look on her face I knew she was counting down from 10.

"Alright let's go home, I have nothing else to say to you tonight, just know you are grounded for at least another month, and you are not allowed to see Trevor ever again," she said ushering towards the car.

"No, I can walk home. I rather be cold than get in the car with you," I said to Stef.

"Whitney, I am not in the mood get your ass in the car," Stef said with that scary whisper.

"I said i will walk," I said to her beginning to walk away.

"Whitney for the last time, get your ass in the fucking car, RIGHT NOW," Stef said and when she yelled I jumped.

"Alright Stefanie, I will get in the car," I said to her and I climbed in the backseat.

STEF

When we got to the house. Whitney immediately jumped out and ran in the house. I just stayed back and had to take a breather myself. I didn't know what caused Whitney to have so much hatred towards me. I loved that girl like I carried her myself. All 4 of my girls meant the world to me.

But that comment Whitney said to me about me really did hurt. When my late husband died when Payton was 2 years old and Callie was 6, it tore me up inside. But Harold and I were already on the brink of divorce, he knew I was a lesbian and couldn't love him the same. It was just sad that he had that unexpected heart attack and died instantly. I missed him a lot sometimes, but that comment hurt because she knew the story behind all of this.

I got myself together and went inside. I knew Lena was waiting for me because I told her to be prepared for sex when I got home. And I needed it.

When I got to my bedroom, Lena was laying in bed butt naked laying on the bed reading that lesbian porn book she got about a month ago, because she was scared that our sex life was getting boring.

"Why are you reading that," I said to her and she smirked at me.

"Well I am laying here naked, wet and waiting for you and all you ask me is why am I reading that," she said sounding fake hurt.

"Lena Elizabeth Adams Foster, you look so damn sexy and I can't wait to fuck your brains out," I say to her and we both start to laugh.

I am glad that Lena was here to distract me, even though we was going to have to talk about Whitney tomorrow.

"So why are you reading that really," I said to her stripping my clothes.

"Well, I want to try this position tonight," she said showing me the page in the book and it had me hang my mouth open.

"Umm sweetheart you and I are in our forties, yes I am fit because of my career, but I am not flexible like that anymore.

"Babe we can't know until we try, aww come on it can be fun," she said hiking up on her knees and kissing my neck as I stood on the floor and I moved my neck around so she could get more access. Her kissed moved to my jawline and up to my lips. I kissed her lips and we made out for about 5 minutes before I pushed her down on the bed and straddled her lap. I was about to try and attempt the position she wanted to do but I heard a knock at our door and our door knob about to open.

CALLIE

I woke up sweating and my heart pounding in my chest. I took a couple of deep breaths. That dream had me scared out of my mind. I needed my moms I didn't know what to do. I needed their love. I was just so scared of what there reaction would be if they found out I was pregnant. I got out of bed anyway and went to there room. I heard kissing sounds and soft moans. Why did they have to have sex tonight, out of all nights but I still needed my moms anyways or I knew I wasn't going to be able to sleep. I knocked anyway and I felt my heart start to breath faster so I moved the knob but decided not to just burst in there I didn't know what I was walking into.

"Hold on," I heard Lena say.

I waited for about 30 seconds until Stef yelled for me to come in. I opened the door all the way and walked in. My moms were under the covers the blanket covering there naked bodies.

"Mommy," I said to Stef and she looked concerned now.

"Sweetheart are you ok," she said I climbed on top of her the blanket still over there body. I wrapped my arms around her neck and cried in her shoulders. I felt Lena's hands on my back as she rubbed my back and Stef just held me like I was 5 years old again and she just whispered what's wrong over and over again.


	7. Chapter 7

CALLIE

I laid in my moms arms and I heard the bed shift and I could tell Lena got up. My face was buried in Stef's chest as I cried. She just kept on rubbing my back. I saw her robe get thrown to her and she managed to put it on so I couldn't see anything. I looked up and wiped my eyes. I can see worry on her face.

"Come on sweets sit next to mama and I," she said moving so I could sit next to her. I really didn't know how to tell them that I was pregnant and that I wanted to keep the baby.

"What's going on love," Lena asked me rubbing my knee. I looked at both of my moms and I saw the concern and the serious worry on there faces. The look they had had my cry once again. I just couldn't hold in the water works.

"Callie please talk to us," my mom said to me.

I dried my eyes and took in a few deep breaths.

"Moms, I don't know how to tell you this and I am so sorry if I disappointed you," I said to them and the tears were still rolling down my cheeks.

I took one more deep breath, so my heart beat could slow down.

"I'm pregnant," I said to them. "I am so sorry."

My moms didn't say anything, but I could tell they were having a silent conversation something I could never understand how they did.

"When did you find out," Stef asked me.

"I found out today, at the abortion clinic," I said to them.

"You was going to have an abortion," Stef asked I can tell she was upset about my last comment.

"Yes, I was when the nurse was checking to see if I was really pregnant, I covered my eyes but I still heard the heartbeat and I couldn't go through with it."

"Is this Wyatt's baby," Lena asked me. And I nodded my head at her.

"Well I am glad your not aborting the baby, so you are keeping the baby," my mom asked me.

Yes, and Wyatt and I can do this on our own if you guys don't want to help out," I said to my moms.

"Sweetheart, that is our grandchild in there, we are not not going to help, we are always here for you, yes you are going to have to take care of the baby and be a mother to her, but your mama and I are here for you and the baby," Stef said to me.

I immediately started to cry again and Stef motioned for me to come here and I laid on her shoulders.

"My love, your mother and I love you, and we aren't mad at you. Yes disappointed because we have talked over and over again about being careful with sex. Being a teenage mother is not easy at all, but we love you too pieces and we are going to be here for the baby and here. Now we are going to have to meet with Wyatt and his parents to discuss all this but we are here for you ok," Stef said and I wiped my nose and eyes and she kissed my forehead. Lena leaned over and kissed my forehead also.

LENA

The next morning I woke up and Stef and Callie were laying down cuddled up in the bed. I smiled at them and I went to go take a shower and start breakfast. When I walked downstairs Zarease was already up and sitting at the table on her phone drinking orange juice.

"Hey sweetheart, you are up early," I said to my daughter.

"Yea, I couldn't sleep last night," she said to me taking a sip of her orange juice.

"Are you feeling any better," I asked her.

"Umm i guess, my knee still hurts a little bit."

"Ok, well take it easy today in school, and if it is in anymore pain you come see me," I said to Zarease kissing her cheek and she nodded and smiled at me back.

I laid out bagels and butter on the table and I saw Whitney come downstairs in skinny jeans with a crop top showing off her stomach.

"Whitney, please go change, we go through this every morning with you," I said to Whitney looking at her.

She just looked at me back and grabbed a bagel and started spreading butter on it.

I just blew my breath and counted down from 10 in my head.

"Is your mom and sister up, they was asleep in my bed this morning," I asked Whitney.

"Why are you asking me they are your wife and daughter," she said snapping her voice at me.

"Whitney, watch your tone please, can you go check up on them please and while you are at, change your shirt please.

She rolled her eyes at me and continued eating.

"WHITNEY, GET UP OFFF OF YOUR ASS AND GO DO WHAT I SAID RIGHT NOW," I said to Whitney losing my cool with her.

"Can you not yell at me that is rude, and no you can check up on them and I am not changing my clothes, matter of fact I will walk to school," she said grabbing her book bag and walking out the house.

"I'm sorry mom, I don't know what has gotten into her," Zarease said to me.

"I just, I can't even right now, can you go wake up your sister please if she isn't already up tell her we are leaving in 20.

Zarease nodded her head and she walked upstairs. I really didn't know what was going on with Whitney. She was to out of control for me and I knew she was for Stef too. She was becoming too much for me. I went in the cabinet and grabbed a bottle of wine. I knew it was way to early for me to be drinking, but I couldn't calm my nerves. I drunk right out the bottle. The bottle was almost half way gone, when I stopped and burped. I heard footsteps and I immediately stuffed the bottle under the cabinet so I could finish it later.

"Morning mommy," Payton said to me.

"Morning sweetie, um we are leaving in 5 minutes, so you are going to have to take that to go," can you tell your mom to come here please," I said to Payton.

"She is on the way down, her and Callie woke up late."

I nodded at her and I could feel the wine kicking in.

"Hey love," Stef said to me kissing me on the cheek. She kissed me and then she looked at me. I knew she could tell I was drinking.

"Umm Callie go start your mothers car up, you are going to have to drive to school today. I will bring your mother later," Stef said to Callie. Callie and Zarease looked at us weird and Payton just skipped right out the door.

"Sweetheart it is 7 in the morning, why are you drinking," Stef asked me.

"Whitney just pissed me off this morning, I have had it with her and the disrespect," I said to my wife.

"I understand, you won't believe what happened last night."

"What happened last night," she asked me.

"We can talk in the car about that, but be honest with me, can you go to work," my wife asked me.

"Yea yea, just not driving. I'm not drunk just tipsy."

"Ok, well let's get going then. And no more drinking at 7 in the morning," Stef said kissing my lips and we headed on out.

PAYTON

After school at practice. We was running drills, I was listening to the couch yell back and forth to us. She blew her whistle then we knew it was time for us to stop or take a time out.

Couch ran to the end of the field to this girl and the athletic department director. The new girl was tallish and blonde like me. She and the coach came back over to us and she blew her whistle again.

"Ladies, this is Tyrence, she will be joining the team, I am going to take her back to the locker room so she can change, keep running your drills," Coach said to us.

I found myself smiling at Tyrence, and she smiled right back at me.


	8. Chapter 8

TYRENCE

Coach introduces me to the rest of the team and my eyes meet another girls and we smile at each other. I can't help but think about how pretty she looks, her blonde hair in gentle waves, her eyes blue and welcoming, and her smile don't even get me started on that I wouldn't know where to begin... Coach snaps me out of my daze by tossing a soccer ball to me telling me to start warming up with the rest of the team, it was only then that I realized that the team was making its way down the field dribbling. Practice passed me by fast and at the end of it I knew the name of the breath taking blonde on my team, Payton Foster.

STEF

I arrive at the soccer field to pick Payon up from her practice and I smile seeing her talking with who must be a new team member as I don't recognize her. Honking the horn I smile and wave to Payon letting my little girl know that I'm here waiting for her. Payton finsihes up talking to the other blonde girl, and makes her way over to the car. As Payton buckles up I look at my smiling girl through the rear view mirror.

"Hey honey how was practice today? Who was the girl you were talking to after practice? Is she new?" I ask as I pull onto the road slowly making my way away from the soccer field.  
"Practice was amazing, yeah that was Tyrence she is new to the team she's pretty good and she is nice. I gave her the home number so we could talk sometime, is that okay mom?" "Of course that's okay honey, I'm glad you're making new friends don't take that the wrong way I love Jude he's a sweet boy but I love seeing you make friends."

The rest of the drive home was a peaceful silence, I occasionally look in the mirror to look at my youngest daughter and I smile seeing her never faultering smile. Once at home I park in the driveway and I unlock the car letting myself and Payton out. Payton runs ahead and into the house, no doubt heading up for a shower like she always does after soccer.

LENA

I hear the Stef's car pull up and within moments the door opens and Payton is running up the stairs heading for the kids bathroom for her shower. The door closes and I smile at my beautiful wife, Stef who walks over and gives me a gentle kiss and a hug.

"Hi honey." Stef says releasing me from the hug. "Our little Payton is becoming a social butterfly, she's made a new friend on the soccer team, Tyrence." "Really? That great! I'm so proud of her, I know finding friends isn't something she finds easily, especially now as she self concious." I say and take my wife's hand giving it a gentle squeeze.

Releasing Stef's hand I turn around and continue working on dinner which today is spaghetti, a garden salad, and if anyone wants some garlic toast. I feel Stef peck my cheek before heading upstairs saying something about checking on how Callie is doing. I think back to last night when Callie told us she's pregnant and my heart swells, she was so scared to tell us, scared she'd disappoint us. Sure we are upset that she got pregnant so young, especially when we've taught her everything and had given her and Wyatt condoms but she is our daughter, we're there for her no matter what. Callie will always be our little girl.

CALLIE

Laying in my mom and mama's bed I look up at the roof my hands subconciously resting on my stomach. My mind is replaying the moment I found out I was pregant, it was two weeks ago, a Tuesday afternoon. I had lost track of the days, nothing new and usually nothing major except this time it is major. It was my free period in school, I was in the library working on an essay for English when I hear the student next to me ask the date, pulling out my phone I look at it and tell her the day Tuesday July 21st. Crap. I double check the date and then do the math, I'm three weeks late on my period, something that has never happened to me before. Quickly I pack up my belongings and I run out of the library down the hall and out of the doors to the school, I'm panicing and sure I look like an idiot but I don't care. I run to the nearest pharmacy and I buy a pregnancy test and take it right there in the public bathroom. Those five minutes were the longest minutes of my life, looking down at the plastic stick I see two solid lines. Two lines mean pregnant, I am pregnant. I didnt hear the door open but I feel somebody sitting next to me in the bed, turning my head I spot my mom and I sit up.

"How are you feeling Cal? I know it was hard for you to come to me and mama and I want you to know mama and I are glad you came to us." My mom says looking at me with sympathetic eyes.  
"I'm fine, well I am scared and nervous. Mom how am I going to do this? I'm still in school, I didn't want it to happen this way." I say looking up at my mom tears threatening to spill from my eyes.  
"Oh Callie honey." Mom says taking me into a hug. "Mama and I are here for you, these things never happen as planned but you will be okay. You know how I know you'll be okay? Because you my beautiful girl are Callie Foster, and you are a very strong young woman who has a huge heart, you'll figure out what to do and until then you've got me and mama who've both been pregnant."

I nod and sniffle cuddling into my mom inhaling her scent I lay down pulling her with me. My eyes close as I rest my head on her chest, listening to her heartbeat and feeling her breathing. Those two things slowly lull me into a peaceful sleep, the first decent sleep I've had in two weeks.

STEF

After my short but emotion filled conversation with Callie I lay with her and I smile feeling her breathing even out and I know she is asleep, I stay in bed holding onto her, not wating to accidentally wake her. My eyelids slowly get heavier and heavier and I close my eyes, before I know it I feel myself drifting to a slumber as well. Much needed, this nap was much needed as I spent half the night up with Callie calming her down and listening to her heart wrenching tears. 


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Sorry this chapter is a short one, please review and pm me any suggestions you have :)**

WHITNEY

I sneak into my mama and Stef's room and smile seeing Stef and Callie both fast asleep. Quietly I walk past them and slowly I open the side table pulling out my cell phone that was taken away due to the whole clubbing incident. Quickly I run out of the master bedroom and into my shared room with my twin sister Zarease. Turning on my phone I have 69 missed texts and 12 missed calls, I reply to each text before I call Trevor. Two rings, that was all it took before Trevor answered.

"I was wondering when I would hear back from you beautiful. Who was that the other day at the pier? Your mom?"  
"Yeah sorry that was so embarassing, she doesn't know boundaries and still thinks I'm her innocent little girl. Stef's so annoying anyways what are you up to tonight?"  
"Nothing I can't cancel for you Whitney. Why? You want to go out tonight?"  
"I couldn't think of something more alluring than a night on the town with you Trev."  
"So it's settled you me at the club say 10?" Trevor asks with the obvious sound of a smile on his face.  
"Perfect, I'll meet you there." Whitney responds before hanging up.

A few moments pass after hanging up when Whitney realizes what she just agreed to, a date at the very club she got grounded because of, and 10 is already past her curfew. Crap. Sighing Whitney turns her phone off and sneaks it back into the hiding spot before she heads to the little nook in the kitchen trying to come up with a plan on how she will pull off her date and not get caught.

PAYTON

The warm water feels like heaven as it pours over my naked body, I smile looking down at my newly grown in pubic hair. I rub the short course hairs on my crotch and I giggle. Finally, I've finally hit puberty, soon I'll be growing boobs, I can't wait! Excited, that is all that I feel, well that and happiness. Before I know it I'm doing something I used to do when I was younger, singing in the shower and I can't help but relate that to Tyrence. Wow, is all I can think about when I think of Tyrence, she is beautiful and amazing, she makes me smile like never before. I wonder how far these feelings resign, under friendship or could they mean more?

The water runs cold and I turn off the shower stepping out I wrap my body in my towel, drying off my body before pulling my hair back into a ponytail and quickly getting dressed into a pair of track pants and a tanktop. I head down the stairs two at a time and my nose is assulted by the smell of my mama's cooking, smiling I enter the kitchen and watch mama as she cooks.

"What smells so delicious mama?" "That would be my oh so famous spaghetti and the garlic bread." Lena says smiling as she takes a pot off the element stiring it. "Mmm well I can't wait to eat it, it smells so good." I say and walk further into the kitchen, sitting at the table. "Mama can, uh, could I - could I ask you something?" "Of course my sweet girl, you know you can ask me and mom anything." Mama says and turns giving me her full attention, something I greatly appreciate.  
"Uh, how did you know... how'd you know that you liked girls?" I ask her in a voice barely over a whisper a I look at my clasped hands resting on the table.  
"Why do you ask honey?" She asks me curiously wrapping her hands around mine.  
"It's just there is this girl. She's new on my soccer team. The first thing I thought was that she was really pretty." "Oh honey, straight bi lesbian all girls no matter the sexual orientation think about how pretty other girls are. No matter what you your mom and I love you. We don't care who you end up being attracted to honey, we just want you happy."


	10. Chapter 10

CALLIE

Now that my moms know about the pregnancy I feel like a majority of the weight is lifted off my shoulders. I grab my phone and I shoot Wyatt a quick text message 'Hey Wy, I told my moms about the baby. I was wondering if you would want to come over and we can talk about a few things?' After sending the iMessage I lay back in bed my eyes closed and hands resting on my stomach thinking about how I have a tiny human growing in me.

Half an hour later I wake up from an unplanned nap hearing my phone go off signalling I got a response from Wyatt. Unlocking my phone I go messages and read Wyatt's reply, 'I just got out of the shower I will get ready and head over, do you want anything to eat? I'm in the mood for pizza, I could pick one up on my way over.' Almost immediately I reply to Wyatt's text, 'like I'd ever turn down free pizza. The more the merrier right?!'

STEF

I am in the kitchen with Lena she is finishing up the spaghetti and replaying her previous conversation with Payton to me as our youngest daughter went out back to play soccer before dinner. Before I can even react to what my wife has told me the door bell rings. Slipping of my stool I walk to the door and open it revealing Wyatt. When I see Wyatt at the door with the box of pizza I am confused, mainly on why he came over with pizza, and secondly why I feel like hugging him even though he knocked up my baby girl.

"Hey Wyatt I didn't know you were coming over. Did Callie ask you?"  
"Hi Stef, yeah Callie asked me to come over so we could talk about a few things."  
"And you brought pizza because..."  
"The more the merrier?" I say slightly questioning if it's the right answer.  
"Callie is in mine and Lena's room head on up Wyatt, just don't get pizza in our bed."

WYATT

I chuckle and nod promising Stef we won't get a bunch of pizza crumbs in her bed. Walking up the stairs to their room I smile to myself thinking about Callie, who is more my best friend than she was ever my girlfriend. I enter the room and wave to Callie and close the door behind me.  
"I came barring gifts." I say and open the pizza box revealing her favourite pizza.  
"I knew I kept you around for a reason." Callie says teasingly to me and I laugh.  
"That really hurt." I say in return and clutch my heart.

We're both laughing and chatting as we sit next to each other eating the pizza. I seemingly forgot about the one rule Stef gave me because by the time we've devoured the pizza there are many crumbs in the sheets.  
"So... Not that our previous convo's weren't pleasant but none of them have been the one I came here certain I receive."

CALLIE

Once I hear that last sentence out of Wyatt's mouth I freeze for a moment. For the last twenty minutes I had forgotten I was even pregnant. I nod and look to Wyatt.  
"I talked to Stef and Lena last night because not telling them was eating me alive. I was going to abort with you until I heard the heart beat but now.. I can't do it Wy, I can't kill an innocent little fetus, destroying it's chances of life and happiness before it's even born. Knowing I killed a part of me and a part of you, that would eat me alive, it would erode my soul."  
"I know how you feel. Well I guess not the whole feeling it because it's inside you not me, but Callie I was with you and I was okay with the abortion until I saw it an heard it's little heart beat. I will be here for you and our little fetus as much as you and your moms will allow me to be. I want to be it's dad and I want to see it grow up and do amazing things, better things than I have done."

I look up at Wyatt tears in my eyes and I hug him. "I want that too."


	11. Chapter 11

TYRENCE

Soccer practice has started five minutes ago and Peyton has yet to arrive and I am worried, I didn't get the vibe that she was late for things very often, and honestly she is my only friend on the team and I miss her. Coach is telling us something right now and I can't even focus on his words, all I can think about is Peyton, infact since I've met her she is all that has been on my mind. I like Peyton more than a friend should but I can't tell her that, not yet at least, we just met I don't want to ruin the only good thing I have going with my big mouth, ugh why can't you shut your heart off? Finally! I see Peyton running to the field half deshiveled, her hair unbrushed, and she is pulling her jersey on over her undershit. I can't help but laugh as she nearly trips.

PEYTON

I wake up and roll over stretching as I yawn and then look at my alarm clock, 7:45. Wait it's saturday that means I have practice at 8:00! I fall out of bed I'm moving so fast and I then run to mom and mama's room and barge in without even knocking.

"MOM'S!" I yell as I walk in waking them up. "We slept in! I have soccer in fifteen minutes!" I shout before I run to the bathroom to have the worlds quickest shower.

Quickly stripping off my clothes and starting the shower I can hear my mothers rush around to get themselves up and dressed. I hear thuds down the stairs and immediately know it's mom and mama as they run down the stairs to start making me some breakfast and themselves some coffee. I lather up my head with my favourite ocean breeze smelling shampoo then rinse and condition. After my quick and rather cold shower I rush to my room to change into my soccer uniform. I run down the stairs my cleats clunking with every step. Mama hands me a piece of toast with peanut butter on it before we all rush out the door and into the car.

STEF

When I first hear my daughter screaming for me and Lena I immediately panic thinking something has happened to our sweet Peyton.. That is until I hear she was just saying we slept i- shit we slept in! I look at the clock on the side table and then pull the covers off myself and Lena as we both get out of bef and quickly change before we both rush to the kitchen. Lena starts making something for Peyton to eat and I start getting the coffee ready for me and Lena. The sound of the shower turns off and within a few moments I can hear our daughter in her cleats clunking down the stairs. Lena hands Peyton a pice of toast with peanut butter on it as we make out way out to the car. Climbing into the drivers seat I start the car and once everybody is buckled in I drive Peyton the the soccer field and watch her as she runs down to her team. OnceI know she's safely arrived I drive Lena and myself back to the house.

LENA

Walking inside the house after dropping Peyton off at soccer practice I sigh and walk back to the kitchen sipping my still hot coffee in as much content as I can. I hand Stef her coffee and I smile seeing her yawn before sipping on her coffee. Taking in my wife's looks I feel so blessed to have such a beautiful, powerful, passionate, and loving wife who always makes me feel safe. The two of us head into the living room and sit on the couch silently sipping on our coffee as we slowly wake up fully.

"This is nice, just us being awake, I don't think I've ever heard the house so silent." I tell Stef as I set my coffee down and hold her hand.  
"The silence is a very good blessing all though I don't think we should get too used to it, when Callie has her baby there will be nearly no silence." "I can't believe our little Callie girl is having a baby, we're going to be grandparents." Lena says smiling at Stef.

Stef smiles back at me wearily and I can tell it's not one hundred percent genuine and I sigh. I know what Stef is thinking right away and I know she is wishing that this was just a dream and that our daughter isn't going to be a teen mother. I understand and respect Stef's viesws and thoughts, for the most part I have the same views. This is the miracle of life, and although I am not one hundred percent of a god I am not against the thought of it, and if there is a god I would like to believe that he or she is giving Callie a baby for a reason. Looking at Stef I hug her closer to me to whisper in her ear.

"Stef, I know this isn't idela but this is what's happening. I don't like the thought of our little girl being a mother when she's still a kid either but she is grown up enought to have made the decision to have sex she needs to be able to deal with the reprocussions. She is our baby, she needs our support." 


	12. Chapter 12

CALLIE

I was walking down the stairs when I heard my moms talking abour me and I pause on the stairs to listen in to what exactly they are saying, wanting to know if I have disappointed them. As I stand there listening in to mom and mama talking I smile slightly hearing the exact opposite I thought I was going to hear, my moms have the same view of it as I do. Sure it's not an ideal situation but we can't change it, it's my baby and their grandchild. Smiling to myself as their conversation ends I then walk down the stairs and into the kitchen to get myself something to eat.

"Hey moms, Wyatt is coming over soon. His mom gave him his old baby clothes and we are going to go through them. Do you two have baby clothes you kept from all of us kids?" Callie asks.  
"Oh I'm sure mama and I can find some in the garage, maybe in our closet. We will take a look bug." Stef says and hugs Callie before she and Lena head out to look for baby clothes.

STEF

Lena and I first head into the garage where we have a lot of old things in boxes stored. Searching through the many boxes we finally find two large boxes full of baby clothes from all of our kids all mixed together. I carry the box into the living room and sit it down by the couch before heading to our room to see if there are any in the closet. I pull apart Lena and my's closet and it was all for nothing as there were no baby clothes inside. Shrugging at the mess I made I head back downstairs as I hear the doorbell.

WYATT

Last night my mom had dug up a box of all my old baby clothes and had given them to me so that Callie and I could go through them together and fins some we think are cute for our baby. i smile gently thinking of me and Callie having our own little baby, I'm not bad looking and well Callie is practically a goddess so our child will be the most beautiful. I text Callie that I'm on my way over and withing ten minutes I pull into her driveway and carry the box to the door then ring the bell. Callie opens the door and gives me a smile and a hug before pecking my lips.

"Come in, my moms are looking for more baby clothes we can go through, hopefully we will find some nice ones. I was looking online at baby clothes and they can be expensive!" Callie tells me with a grin on her face and a hand on her belly.  
"I'm sure we will find plenty of clothes, considering your moms have had you, Peyton, Zarease, and Whitney. There must be something cute we will like in the mix." I tell her and carry the box into the living room and we sit on the couch.

I set the box I brought next to the two boxes Stef and Lena had brought up. Sitting on the couch Callie and I decide to go through the box of my old clothes first. Stef and Lena join us soon after to help us tackle the task of going through the hundreds of baby clothes. Searching through my clothes Callie laughs and teases me as she finds a cowboy onesie that was once mine.

"Wyatt I can totally picture you as a cowboy. You're always packing heat." She says laughing at me some more.

Callie

Myself, Wyatt, and my moms are searching through the box of clothes Wyatt had brought over. We're making three piles of clothes, the absolutely not pile, the maybe pile, and the yes pile of clothes. I put my hand into the slowly decreasing amount of clothes in the box and what I pull out made me laugh so hard I nearly peed my pants. I pull out this little white onesie with the picture of a cowprint vest and a bull tie. Looking at Wyatt I smirk and laugh at him

"Wyatt I can totally picture you as a cowboy. You're always packing heat." I say laughing at Wyatt some more  
"We may be old but we know what packing heat means Callie Girl." Stef says and I blush and shrug.  
"Well hey how do you think I got knocked up, wasn't by a magical baby fairy." I say as I toss the cowboy onesie into the yes pile.  
"Callie!" Lena says shocked at my words.  
"Calm down mamma I'm just playing around. Don't worry I'm not sex crazed, thats you and mom." I say and look to Stef and giggle as she tosses a onesie at me.

We all laugh and continue going through the clothes and before I know it we have made it through Wyatt's box and then we started on the two boxes of stuff from myself, Peyton, Zarease, and Whitney. I smile as we go through girl clothes as they always seem cuter than boys clothes, the only downside is that there's so much pink and I mean lets be real pink is way down on the list of colours that I like, and by way down I mean dead last. As we go through the clothes I pick out my favourites. My top favourite is one that makes me laugh so hard I actually had to excuse myself to go to the washroom, it was a white onesie that read 'support your local dairy producer, thanks mommy', following that one was an all yellow full body onesie with a bunch of ducks all over it with a matching bib, and my last two were a grey full body onesie with a zebra on it with the words cuddle me on it, and a yellow onesie with little orange giraffe and matching booties. Agfter this Wyatt and I went to my bedroom and we took a little nap together.

 **A/N: The links to the baby clothes I mentioned.**  
 **Cowboy: pin/61572719878984514**  
 **Dairy Producer: explore/funny-onesie/**  
 **Ducks: .**  
 **Zebra: sophia5k/babyclothes**  
 **Giraffe: baby-clothes-0-3-months-unisex/baby-clothes-0-3-months-unisex/**


	13. Chapter 13

WHITNEY

My sister pregnant. This is what I can use to let mama and Stef loosen up on me. I still can't belive what I am hearing, perfect Callie is pregnant with Wyatt's baby, I am definetly using this to my advantage. I sit in the breakfast nook with my laptop devising my plan so that I can sneak out to the club and meet up with Trevor. Sitting in and typing away, my fingers moving quickly as I get more and more excited with every key strike. My smile grows as my plan gets stronger and stronger, meaning my chances of pulling this of is getting higher and higher.

"Oh hey Whit, we didn't even hear you come down. What are you working on?" Stef asks as she and Lena walk in to the kitchen taking a break from sorting baby clothes.  
"Well since somebody has taken away my phone I am actually working on some stupid essay." I say and sigh closing my laptop. "time for a coffee break." I say and head to the coffe pot.  
"Well we're glad you're finally getting your school work done. If you need me to proof read your essay I'm always available and willing baby." Mama tells me and I nod smiling.  
"I know, but I think I have it all under control." I say and sip my coffee. "Well as fun as this has been I thinkI'm going back up to my room for a while."

STEF

Getting up from the couch Lena and I head into the kitchen to take a quick break from sorting thorugh all those baby clothes. Walking towards the kitchen we spot Whitney sitting in the little breakfast nook typing away on her laptop looking compeletly focused on whatever she is working on.

"Oh hey Whit, we didn even hear you come down. What are you working on?" I ask as Lena and I walk into the kitchen.  
"Well since somebody has taken away my phone I am actually working on some stupid essay." Whitney says with a sigh closing her laptop. "time for a coffee break." She says heading to the coffee pot.  
"Well we're glad you're finally getting your school work done. If you need me to proof read your essay I'm always available and willing baby." Lena reminds Whitney who then nods in response.  
"I know, but I think I have it all under control." Whit says sipping her coffee. "Well as fun as this has been I think I'm going back up to my room for a while."

Watching as our biggest trouble making daugher heads up the stairs with her laptop and her coffee I sigh rubbing my face. Turning I look at Lena with a questioning face.

LENA

"What the hell was that?" Stef asks me with a suspicious and questioning look on her face. "Whitney does a lot of things but being nice to me and working on homework at the same time?"  
"I know. I don't know what's up, maybe she's finally understanding her grounding and is trying to mend bridges." I suggest.  
"I wouldn't hold my breath babe." Stef says before pouring herself some coffee and handing me a tea.  
"I'm giving her the benefit of the doubt, just like I do with all our girls."

ZAREASE

Whitney walks into our room smiling holding her laptop and a mug, presumably filled with coffee and I sigh knowing she is probably up to something but with the pain between my legs that doesn't seem to want to go away I really don't have the energy to care what she is up to. I grab my phone once again googling what this pain could be. Scrolling through the compiled results I sigh as I see things like yeast infection, pelvic inflamitory disease, dry vagina, and lastly dyspareunia. Sighing seeing all the different things that could be wrong with me I realize that I may need to talk to my moms now. I take an ibuprofen and wait half an hour for it to kick in before I head downstairs looking for my moms.

"Moms?" I ask nervously seeing them in the kitchen and I lean in the entrance.  
"What's up love?" Mama asks as she and mom look up to see a nervous me. "I uh, I need to talk to you about something." I say walking over to sit in a chair across from them at the table.  
"Yeah, what's up? Is everything okay?" Mom asks picking up on my nervousness.  
"Well um... Jesus and I have been um... having sex for a while, and before you ask yes we have been safe. I um recently went on birth control and then after that when we had sex I had this um sharp pain. I.. I thought maybe the pain was from the birth control so I stopped taking it. Even since stopping it though I still get the pain and it feels like it's getting worse." I say to my moms looking at my hands and not at them as I don't want to see their disappointed faces.  
"Thanks for coming to us Zar, can you look at us baby girl?" Mom asks and I slowly raise my head to look at them.

STEF

Sitting with Lena we listen to Zarease and part of me wants to be mad but I know she is scared and that coming to us means she know's she needs to tell us. I am proud that she came to us unlike her twin Whitney who would have still snuck around our backs.

"Thanks for coming to us Zar, can you look at us baby girl?" I ask her.  
"We aren't going to yell at you honey, I think I speak for both me and mom when I tell you that I'm proud of you to owning up to your actions and coming to us." Lena tells her and I nod.  
"Im sorry I didn't come to you when we started having sex, or to ask you to get me birth control. I thought I could handle this by myself but I can't." Zarease tells us looking up at us with scared eyes.  
"You don't ever have to anything alone okay? Mama and I are always here, no matter how much you think we won't want to hear it I promise you we want to know the good and the bad, you're our daughter. " I tell her as I get up walking around and hug her. "Here's what we're going to do, mom and I will take you to the doctors and let a professional take a look and see what is happening with you honey." Lena says "okay but first can I have a mama sandwhich?" She asks looking between the two of us.  
"You don't even have to ask." I say and Lena and I both hug her tight.

LENA

"Okay I'm going to call the obsetrition and make an appointment for you baby girl. Thank you again for coming to me and mom with this." I say pulling out of the mama sandwich.  
"It took a lot of courage to come to us honey." Steff adds and I nod in agreement before grabbing my phone and calling the ob.  
"Hi yes, My name is Lena Adams Foster and I would like to make an appointment with Dr. Emily Reynolds for my daughter Zarease." I tell the receptionist on the phone.  
"All right Mrs. Adams Foster we actually had a cancelation for this afternoon at three, would that work for you?" "Three? Yes that will be perfect, we will see you then." I say smiling and then hang up. "You have an appointment with the doctor this afternoon at three."  
"Will you and mom come with me?" Zarease asks looking from me to Stef.  
"Of course baby, wouldn't think of anyplace we'd rather be." Stef says and I agree and kiss her cheek.

After our converation Stef and I help her back up to her room so that she can have some rest before we have to leave for the appointment. Helping her into her bed Stef looks over at Whitney who is still typing away, so focused on her computer that she doesn't even realize that we are in the room. Shaking my head I smile to myself as Stef and I go back down the stairs to help Wyatt and Callie again.

WHITNEY

Typing up my plan I pause and start to reread it making sure it will all work out without a hitch so I can go see Trevor. _Go downstairs and brag about how proud I am of myself that I've caught up on all my homework. Thank my moms for not giving up on me and not letting me be reckless enough to end up pregnant like Callie. Make a comment about how moms had been so uptight on where I have been that they dropped the ball with both Callie and Zarease. Tell moms that I've understood my punishment and that I think I deserve to be ungrounded or atleast have an hour or two of free time to prove they can trust me again._ Smiling reading my plan I nod actually start doing a few pieces of homework. An hour later and I'm printing my finished assignments out as proof of me doing my homework for my moms. Carrying the papers downstairs I smile as I see my moms in the living room as Callie and Wyatt are in the kitchen eating.

"Moms look!" I say happily and proud as I hold up my assignments. "I've conqured all my homework assignments and finished them. I guess when I really get to work I can do anything." I say as I hand them each a few of my assignments.  
"Wow look at you. We knew you had it in you honey. You just need an extra push." Stef tells me as she looks over the assignments.  
"You're right, and I really want to thank you for being there for me and giving me that push. I want to apologize for my recent behaviour. I wasn't fair to either of you and I was especially rude to you mom, you are my mom just the same as mama and I'm sorry if I ever made you think I didn't love you the same. Even though I didn't come from you I know you were just protecting me and I am so lucky to have that protection and love. I am so thankful that you both pushed me to do better and not be so reckless, if it weren't for you I'd probaly end up like Callie. Knocked up and still in highschool. I'm sorry that sounded kind of bad, I just mean that you've been so focused on me and where I was that you kind of dropped the ball with both Callie and Zarease. They're both stronger than me, they will be able to handle everything they're being put through. Man I could never be able to have so much pressure on me as they can, I want to thank you for all those extra boundaries you put up for me but now I want to earn back you trust and prove to you that I have learnt my lesson. I was hoping that maybe you could unground me, but if you're not ready for that maybe we could settle for me having an hour or two of beign able to go out of the house so I can build up your trust over time." I finish my speech and look at my moms with pleading and hopeful eyes as I wait for their answer.  
"We know you love both of us the same Whit, you were just lost for a while. We are proud of how far you've come baby. Let mom and I talk and we will tell you our decision in a few minutes." Mama tells me.  
"I love you too baby girl, so much. Mama and I will discuss and come find you afterwards." Stef tells me and she hugs me before she and mama head out into the backyard.


End file.
